deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Globox vs Yoshi
Globox vs Yoshi is a What-If Death Battle made by ACG. Description Rayman vs Mario! Which trusted sidekick of the two best platformers out there now battle it out! Will Yoshi's arsenal stomach the fight, or will Globox's sheer force plow through the Green Dinosaur. Interlude Wiz: Sidekicks.... Boomstick: Lui- Wiz: AGAIN, Boomstick, the other green sidekick. Boomstick: Oh. Yoshi, the Egg Spammer. Wiz: And Globox, the Idiotic Glute. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Yoshi Wiz: Yoshi is a adorable, green adult dinosaur, and one of many of it's species. Boomstick: Yoshi is Mario's best friend, and often sacrifices himself for the Red Fat Guy so he can save Peach. What a hero. Wiz: Yoshi's sticky and long tongue can let him grab almost anything, even things more then 3 times his size. By doing this, he can create eggs which let him throw them as projectiles. Boomstick: Yoshi is very fast, and can go faster with the Dash Pepper. He can become extremely fast, and can perform Speed Kicks. Wiz: Yoshi, by eating a red koopa shell, can spit out fireballs. Boomstick: A yellow shell allows him to create earthquakes. Wiz: And finally, a Blue shell allows him to fly. Boomstick: Yoshi has a higher jump then Luigi, and can stay up for a while with the Flutter Jumps. Wiz: By using the Mega Mushroom, Yoshi can become Mega Yoshi. Boomstick: Yoshi, though a dinosaur, is very smart. He can drive cars, knows all kinds of sports, and figures out all sorts of puzzles. Wiz: Yoshi also can use his Mega Eggdozer, a gigantic egg which ways much more then Yoshi, which can be upgraded to the Steel Eggdozer, a heavier metalic version. Boomstick: Both cause mass destruction, but the Steel one causes more. Wiz: Yoshi can breathe in space, and breathe underwater for a while. However, Yoshi has a couple of weaknesses. Boomstick: Yoshi is horrible with close combat, and has poor defenses. But still, if he can put up with this. Baby Mario: WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Boomstick: God, make it stop! Wiz: However, little should mess with the Green Dino. Yoshi: Badadadum, Yoshi!!! Globox Wiz: Globox is the brawn of the Rayman crew, strong enough to slap giant beings into who knows where. Boomstick: His greatest feat is slapping a giant machine all the way to a distant planet infested by aliens. Wiz: To be fair, though, the machine was already trying to escape, and is very fast. Still, that definitely gives Globox the strength advantage. Boomstick: Globox is very fast, and though chubby like my ex-wife, can keep up with the rest of his crew. Wiz: Globox's 2 main forms of attack are his ground pound and his super slap. Boomstick: The ground pound squishes foes down, and the super slap hits the opponent hard in the face. Wiz: Globox can also fly in the air for a while, flapping his hands extremely fast and getting air. Boomstick: Using a Purple Lum, he can stay in the air for a while, all the while performing aerial attacks. Wiz: First up is the Super Health, increasing Globox's durability by a lot. Boomstick: Next is the Golden Fist, greatly increasing his slap power. Wiz: The vortex let's him punch tornadoes. Boomstick: And probably making whoever got caught lose their lunch. Wiz: Using the Heavy Metal Fist, he can break open steel doors. Boomstick: Finally, the Lockjaw, which he can use as a grappling hook, a trap, and can electrocute enemies. Wiz: Globox also pilots Bzzit, a giant mosquito that spits out beams and can inhale anything, but has to spit it out to breathe. Boomstick: Globox can also control small rain clouds, ranging from Thunder Storms, Rain, Lightning, Hail and Snow. Wiz: That's right, Globox is a Glute, a chubby normally short frog like being. Glutes have superhuman strength. Boomstick: But, Globox has two major weaknesses. Wiz: One, he's incredibly stupid, in fact, he only knows two things. Boomstick: Shadows are scary, and Rayman is his best friend. Wiz: Also, after one good hit, if he does not have an increased health bar, he will blow up into a balloon and pop. Boomstick: Yowch! Wiz: Yet few have been able to best the chubby hero. Boomstick: Globox is now my favourite frog. Globox: Are you okay, Rayman? Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!! ---- Yoshi and Globox look at each other, then glare. They both think the other is a boss. Yoshi puts Baby Mario with the other Yoshis, while Globox hops on Bzzit. Yoshi prepares an egg, while Bzzit readies a shot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Gf_HhQutwQ FIGHT! Bzzit starts shooting at Yoshi, while the green dinosaur dodges quickly. Yoshi spits his tongue out at Bzzit, and then swallows him. Yoshi then pops the monster bug out of his butt, and throws him at Globox. Bzzit, dizzy, flies off the island. Globox pulls out the vortex, and starts throwing tornadoes. Yoshi tries to run away, but is hit and starts puking up Shy Guys. Yoshi falls down, dizzy. Globox runs at him, and starts slapping the hell out of him. Yoshi eventually kicks Globox in the stomach, then headbutts him away. Globox's extra heart breaks, so he pulls out an increased health bar. Globox pulls out the Golden Fist, and charges up a slap. Globox fires a slap, while Yoshi uses an egg to deflect it. Yoshi then jumps in the air, and flutter jumps toward Globox. Yoshi performs a ground pound, which squishes Globox down. Yoshi then gets off, and kicks Globox into a tree. Yoshi sees a red koopa shell, and uses his tongue. Yoshi starts spitting fireballs, and Globox get hit. Globox eventually ducks, then uses his cloud control ability to make it rain on Yoshi, dousing his fire. Yoshi spits out the red koopa shell, which Globox jumps on and throws away. Yoshi runs at Globox, having ate a Dash Pepper, and Dash Kicks him into a boulder, then runs at him again, and starts beating him up. Globox quickly tries using the lightning storm dance, which shocks Yoshi. Yoshi is stunned for a second, then is hit hard by the Heavy Metal Fist. Yoshi nearly pukes again, but stays strong. For Baby Mario. Yoshi spots a rainbow koopa shell. He grins. This was his ultimate form. He swallows it, and starts glowing yellow. He now has wings, and as he walks, mini earthquakes are caused. Globox screams, but is then hit by fireballs. Yoshi then kicks him, which causes a mini earthquake. The powerful kick sends Globox flying back. He starts losing health as he bashes through boulders and trees, even one mountain. Globox then lands on the beach part of the island. He got angry, then charged up a Golden Fist. Time to use the Planet Slap. Though it was nowhere near to be able to crush the world, it could crush the island. He slapped with all his might, and the floating island was sent flying down. Yoshi felt himself being pulled off the island, and starts flying up in the air. He spots Globox, also flying, and glares heavily. He flies incredibly fast at him, and on the way, spits fireballs. Globox dodges, narrowly, then uses the Lockjaw to trap Yoshi inside it, and spins him around. Yoshi starts getting motion sickness, and tries to get out. However, he is electrocuted. Yoshi then spits a giant fireball at the trap, which incinerates instantly. Yoshi flies out and earthquake kicks Globox all the way down to the island. Globox lands.... on the red koopa shell, which sends him flying back up. Globox, out of health, inflates like a balloon, and quickly starts flying away. However, Yoshi doesn't like the idea, and mega kicks the balloon. Globox screams, and then goes POP! Globox bits everywhere. Yoshi grins, then looks down at the island. KO! It had landed safetly in the water. He sighs in relief, then flies back down to get Baby Mario. Meanwhile, Rayman sets out for the one who killed his best friend. Results Boomstick: NOOO!!!! GLOBOX! Wiz: Globox was stronger and had a wider arsenal. Boomstick: But Yoshi was faster, and his power ups were much stronger. Even his weakest, the red koopa shell, was stronger then Globox's strongest, the Lockjaw. Wiz: Yoshi's sheer speed defeated the Glute in the end. Boomstick: Globox never been so POPular. Wiz: The winner is Yoshi. Trivia *This is ACG's first Rayman vs Mario battle. *This is ACG's second battle with a Mario character. *Globox vs Yoshi is ACG's 5th battle, right after Sword Knight vs Blade Knight and right before Castle Crasher Battle Royale. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs Rayman' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015